The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for adding functionality to an electronic device and/or system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a module for use with a vehicle control device and/or system. The module may include a latching mechanism to secure the module to the electronic device and/or a pin or receptacle connector designed for communication between the module and the electronic device, such as a vehicle control device.
In general, electronic devices are utilized to provide a variety of functions to a user. As technology evolves and/or as users needs evolve, there may be a need or desire to change and/or upgrade the functions that an electronic device can provide.
For example, vehicle security and alarm systems provide a user with specific functions, according to the design and features of the vehicle security and alarm system. Vehicle alarm and security systems are either pre-installed during the manufacturing of the vehicle or purchased and installed as aftermarket items.
Currently, if a user desires functions that are not provided in an original equipment alarm, an aftermarket security and alarm system would need to be purchased.
Users are also faced with limited options or feature sets for alarms. They must either choose the factory installed vehicle security and alarm system or choose an aftermarket vehicle security and alarm system that ordinarily provide a pre-determined set of features. Thus, if a user desires features that are not included in the pre-determined set of features, or if the features desired by a user change, the user would need to install a different vehicle security and alarm system. In addition, as technology changes, users who desire to acquire functions which incorporate evolved technology need to acquire a new system that incorporates the evolved technology.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electronic device and/or system that can be updated to change, add, or remove functions that the electronic device can provide. For example, it is desirable to provide a vehicle control system and/or device that can be utilized to provide a variety of security, alarm, comfort and convenience functions related to a vehicle and/or a user of a vehicle, as a user""s needs change or as new functions become available in the marketplace.
It is also desirable to provide a module that is easily attached or removed from an electronic device such as a vehicle security, alarm, or control device. In addition, it is desirable to provide a module that is capable of augmenting or interfacing with other electronic devices. Further, it is desirable to provide a module that is capable of providing functions that can interface with functions provided by other electronic devices. For example, it is desirable to provide a module for a vehicle control device that is capable of interfacing or coexisting with different vehicle control devices, such as those made by different manufacturers.
Also, it is desirable to provide a module that is capable of delivering a variety of functions, in type and quantity, for an electronic device, such as a vehicle alarm, security or control system.
In one aspect of the invention a vehicle control system is provided that includes an interface module connected to electronic input and output devices and a feature set module for detachably coupling to the interface unit, wherein the interface unit contains programming for controlling functions of said alarm system.
In another aspect of the invention a method of modifying functions of a vehicle alarm system includes steps of removing a first feature set module from an alarm system and replacing the first feature set module with a second feature set module programmed to provide different functionality.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract included below, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.